loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Robinson
Melissa Robinson was a Chief Publicist for the Miami Dolphins but currently she's a Zookeeper in the Ace Ventura movies. She is the love interest of Ace Ventura. Her Story Melissa and her friend Roger Podactor had to find their live living mascot: Snowflake the Dolphin. She hired a pet detective known as Ace Ventura to find Snowflake. Later on she went to Ronald Camp's party as Ace's date because Ace suspects Ronald for kidnapping Snowflake. Come to find out that it was a bust and that Ronald was clean. After Ace who found what he needed to search for, when he found an piece of orange Amber which would fit into an NFL 1984 Dolphin AFC Championship Ring, he went to find that ring in the current Dolphin roster. Once Ace came back Melissa got bad news from somebody that her friend Roger Podactor was dead as he fell from a 20 story balcony. They went up to find out what happened as the Miami Police Department's Lieutenant Lois Einhorn was there claiming it to be a suicide, but Ace proved her wrong by solving the case saying that Roger was murdered. She and Ace left for Ace to check the receipts of the people from the Dolphins roster who bought their rings. Upon looking at the receipts Ace notice a guy in another picture that wasn't on the picture he had when he was checking the rings. She told him that it was Ron Finkle, the guy who missed the field goal that year. Upon leaving she was headed towards her apartment, Ace considered for her to stay with him due to the fact that whoever Killed Roger would be looking to kill her next. So they stayed at Ace's apartment and had one wild night together. As Melissa gets back to work she gets a call from Ace wondering where is the Dolphins' Quarterback Dan Marino. She told him where he was but Ace failed to rescue him. Some time after, Ace brought Melissa to the mental hospital where Ray escaped from. She was there to act as Ace's sister while he poses as her insane brother. After they found out what they needed to know, they were able to leave. As the Super Bowl was close to the end of the half. Ace's friend Emilio found out that Ace was in trouble due to Lois claiming that Ace kidnapped Dan and Snowflake, so he and Melissa leave to break him out when they got to the warehouse everyone was there, even the police, they planned to give Ace time by staging a hostage situation for Melissa to kill him if they were to shoot Ace. This bought Ace enough time to show to everyone that their Lieutenant Lois Einhorn, is actually Ray Finkle, and everybody had to do a spit take. After Ray was arrested they went back to enjoy the rest to the Super Bowl sharing a kiss until Ace spotted an White Albino Pigeon that a rich guy lost which was worth a huge reward. Ace couldn't get the reward due to the fact that the Eagles' mascot shooing it away and ends up fighting the mascot. Melissa only smiled as Ace was posted on the Jumbotron. Some time after Ace got back from Africa, she ended up quitting her job as a Chief Publicist, and became a Zookeeper. She also married Ace and had a son by him named Ace Ventura Jr. As Ace was on another mission she found out that Ace disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle. While taking care of their son she was framed for a crime she didn't commit, but her son following his father's footsteps with the same essentric mind, was able to prove her innocence and was able to return all the pets that were stolen. When she was released she told her son that she was proud of him. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Married Category:Female Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Adult Love Interest